megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Miyashiro
Shiori Miyashiro is a character from the PSP remake of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Appearances * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (PSP): Major Character in Tatsuya Suou's story Profile ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Shiori is a police officer working at the Kounan Police Department and is an acquaintance of the the father of the Suou brothers. In the first part of Tatsuya's Scenario, she attempts to uncover JOKER's identity, which eventually leads her to question Anna Yoshizaka in a club. Having called a hit on herself in order to get his attention, she desires revenge for the death of her little brother Takuya who was killed and dismembered by Tatsuya Sudou, replacing the Alaya Shrine incident. In the second part of Tatsuya's scenario, she discusses Personas and what the Suou brothers are up to with their father, who did not know what his sons were doing until then. She wishes to help Tatsuya and share his burden as he deals with everything by himself, but wishes for him not to dirty his hands by taking a life. For this the Suou's father gives his consent to her helping his son. She is later turned into a Joker and is captured by the New World Order alongside the other infected. NWO would then attempt experiments on her that involve giving a human a persona, which results in her body being possessed by the demon Wendigo. The demon speaks R'lyeh and of Ithaqua before killing one of the scientists and fighting Tatsuya. Though Tatsuya loses the battle, he is able to spray a liquified gas that paralyzes her. In the third part of Tatsuya's scenario, Shiori's self has become separated and broken into Trapezohedrons, which are spread across the Kadath Mandala. Only when they are secured can Igor restore her self to her body, as he can only purge the demon that resides there currently. Each piece is found and protected by a different entity with the final one guarded by Nyarlathotep's own avatar. The Faceless God holds the trapezohedron which contains her shadow, and attempts to use it to stab Maya Amano with the Spear of Destiny, only for it to scratch Tatsuya. Shiori's shadow is erratic and unstable, calling Tatsuya by her brother's name while begging for them to return him to her as her mask breaks. After realizing she harmed Tatsuya with the lance she would rush to his side, calling him Takuya and saying that she is sorry to Takuya since she couldn't protect him. After the battle against him, Nyarlathotep has Tatsuya attempt to strangle the shadow until Katsuya stops him, restoring his senses. The shadow's last words are that she is sorry before returning to a Trapezohedron. Several days later, Shiori would wake up in a Nanjo Memorial Hospital bed, where she is visited by Anna. Anna tells her that Tatsuya and his brother brought her here, and that Maya and Tatsuya also saved her and an underclassman. When Shiori asks about Tatsuya, she responds that she will most likely never meet the Tatsuya she knew again. Realizing that what she saw wasn't a dream, Shiori's final words is to ask for Tatsuya's forgiveness and to thank him as Tatsuya's scenario ends. Gallery Category:Persona 2 Allies